Katerina to Katherine
by Nessie Carlie Salvatore
Summary: 'You will find love. A man who knows true pain and loneliness. You will save him from himself...And he will have blue eyes.' A one shot about Katherine's past. Mentions Klaus. Slight D/K at the end


**A random Katherine one-shot that came to me. Let me know what you think?**

* * *

><p>"May I go play, Mother?" Ten-year old, Katerina Petrova asked, already dressed to meet the other girls. Her mother looked at her and nodded.<p>

"Just stay where I can find easily. And don't leave the village." The girl ran outside and met her friends.

"What shall we do?" One asked as they walked.

"I want to go and see the witch." Said another blond. "What do you want to do, Katerina?"

Katerina tore her eyes away from the handsome older boy she'd be staring at and nodded.

"Yes, that sounds fine." She said. The other girl smirked and began to lead the way.

"But my mother said-" They waved their worried friend off.

"If you are frightened, stay here." The blond said, linking her arm through Katerina's. "We are going." Biting her lip, the frightened girl followed her friends to the small cottage out of their village.

"So...who goes in first?" When no one stepped forward, Katerina rolled her eyes and went inside.

"Hello?" She called. "Is anyone here?"

"In here child." A voice said. She went into the room the voice came from and found a very old woman sitting at a table.

"Katerina Petrova." She smiled.

"How do you know me?"

"I know all, child. Please, sit." Katerina took a seat and waited.

"Would you like to know your future, child?" Katerina nodded. "Give me your palm." She held her hand out and gasped as a needle pricked it.

"You will have a happy life...until you reach the age of eighteen. A great hard-ship will alter your life. You'll be forced to go to a strange land. There you will meet a man. A beautiful man. Do not let him fool you, Katerina, he wants only to see your blood spilled. You will face pain, fear... You will be alone."

"No!"

"Shh...You will find love. A man who knows true pain and loneliness. You will save him from himself." She released her hand. "That is all I see."

"Thank you." Katerina said, standing and walking toward the door.

"And child." The witch said. She turned. "He will have blue eyes."

* * *

><p>Over the years, the fortune was pushed out of mind.<p>

At age seventeen, the young girl was courted by a rich boy from her village. He showered her with gifts and showed her things that gave her great pleasure. But when her monthly bleeding failed to come, he disappeared from her life.

Her father locked her away in room, calling her a harlot. Nine months later she went under excruciating pain for her baby girl.

"Let me hold her." She begged her mother. As she was about to hand the child over, Katerina's father took her away.

"No!" She screamed, trying go after them, but falling in pain to her mother's lap. "Please, Mother!" She cried, fearing the child death.

"It is okay, Katerina." The woman said. "Your father is not that cruel."

* * *

><p>Banished to England, Katerina quickly accepted the customs and accent of her new nation.<p>

And having her new beau, Lord Niklaus, at her side made easier for her. That is, until her tried to kill her.

She ran to the cottage her servant, Trevor, had told her about, begging to be let in. A woman opened the door, and seeing who she was let her in.

Katerina was locked in a room, told that Niklaus would soon be there to get her. Looking for a way out, she found a rusted knife laying on the table, she picked it up and, knowing it was only way, plunged it into her body.

"No!" The woman said, running in a forcing Katerina to take her blood. Quickly the woman spun and yelled at Trevor, telling him it was his fault. While she was distracted, Katerina found a rope and hanged herself from a high banister.

She woke an hour later, confused and groggy. Then saw the woman holding a cross-bow, aiming at her. She grabbed an old servant and shielded herself. The old woman's blood drew in canine teeth out, and she bit her, having to have taste. When she knew the woman was dead, she also knew what she was.

She ran from the home. Ran to her freedom.

Back in Bulgaria, Katerina went to childhood home...and only smelled blood. She ran inside, finding her family's mutilated bodies laying in the rooms.

Her heart hardened, knowing that it was Niklaus that had done it.

* * *

><p>She spent many years running, never staying in one place for long. She'd learned to seduce men to calm her blood lust. She'd been all over the world and changed her name and story many times. She was now Katherine Peirce, the poor orphan from Atlanta that lost her family in a fire. The new place of residence was the Salvatore estate in Mystic Falls, Virginia.<p>

After only a few weeks there, she had both the Salvatore Brothers under her spell and in her bed. But only the eldest, Damon, let her feed from him willing. He did not care if she killed him or not, what did he have to live for? She'd feed him her blood, tricking him into loving her. She compelled the younger one, Stefan, to do what she wanted, using her blood and her body to keep him entertained.

Both of her boys were beautiful, but only loved one. The green eyed boy that everyone loved. That didn't stop her from toying with Damon though, healing every wound that his father inflicted, telling him that she was only his, anything that made him smile...She did love his smile... Everything was going fine until their father found out and had her taken from them.

That night both of her boys died. They came back, of course, but she only wanted to keep one.

* * *

><p>She followed Stefan over the years, every now and then seeing Damon, too. He'd become closed off and cold-hearted. Hating his once best friend. She followed him once, wondering what he did with his eternity. He went out drinking, partying, finding only the most beautiful to sleep with and feed from. She was jealous of every single one of them.<p>

Then they met Elena. She returned to Mystic Falls soon after she knew both Salvatore's were in love her, ready wreak havoc in their lives once again.

Her first order of business was to break Damon's heart. Not a hard thing to do since it was made of the most fragile type of glass.

Everyday after that night night when she looked at him all she could see was emptiness and pain. All of a sudden, one day as she watched him drinking alone in the boarding house, her fortune hit her like a ton of bricks.

_'You will find love. A man who knows true pain and loneliness. You will save him from himself...And he will have blue eyes.'_

Later that night she watched him sleep, seeing him in a new light. Knowing that he was meant to be hers. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, loving the feel of it under her fingers again.

"I will have you, Damon." She whispered. "I'll get you to love me again."


End file.
